The invention relates to a pressure equalizing support structure. Such pressure equalizing support structures are used for regularly distributing the pressure on a supported body for obtaining a minimal distortion of the body tissue. Like this one tries to avoid bedsores (decubitus).
A known pressure equalizing support structure comprises an internally pressurizable element that at its outer side is provided with projecting burl-shaped parts. This known support structure has several disadvantages. Due to the complicated shape of the projecting burl-shaped parts maintenance of this support structure, especially cleaning thereof, is very difficult. The material thickness required for obtaining sufficient strength renders this known support structure heavy and clumsy. Moreover such a structure often also comprises a heavy water- or gel filling. Further this known support structure has the disadvantage that there is a risk on leakage. Because however such support structures are often sued with persons having paralysis symptoms, such a leakage mostly will not be noted by these persons. Further auxiliary means provided with such a support structure for controlling and monotoring the pressure, such as pumps, render this structure complicated and expensive.